Hinges such as hinges for laptop computers have interlocking metal parts. These parts can be bulky and unattractive. Covers for devices such as tablet computers may have structures formed from flexible layers of material. A flexible layer of material such as a plastic sheet may be sufficiently flexible to allow a cover or other item to bend over a desired range of angles, but provides limited control and stability.